TRAUMATIZED!
In this Otto the Oreo episode Otto gets traumatized by Queen's News of the World album cover. Plot Danny buys some old albums on Ebay and one of them is News of the World from Queen. While Otto is looking through the albums, he sees News of the World and runs away. Later in the episode he sees News of the World while he goes down to the basement to get a soda, and faints in his fear. He also has many nightmares when he goes to sleep. Later in the episode, Mark tries to help Otto get over his fear, but fails. While on a tour in Cookietown, the members of Queen hear about Otto's problem and decide to help Otto. Otto finally gets over his fear and enjoys the concert. Transcript (theme song) (title card) is looking on eBay at his computer. Danny: Hmmm....there are a lot of good albums here....now what should I get? Aha, here's a few. Sticky Fingers...Let it Be...The Wall....Ooo, I love this album. News of the World. the albums Otto: Hey Danny, what are you doing? Danny: Buying some albums on eBay. Otto: Cool, what kind of albums? Danny: The oldies...you know....Beatles, Queen, and others like that. Otto: Awesome! When will they arrive? Danny: They should arrive tommorrow. Otto: Alright. Day Later card wakes up Danny Otto: Are the albums here yet? Danny: You didn't need to wake me up so early, Otto. Anyway, I'll go check if the mail is here. gets a call from Mark Mark: Hey Otto, can I come over to your house? Otto: Sure! Danny ordered some albums so wanna look at those while you're here? Mark: Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. at the mailbox Danny: Car advertisement, car advertisement, car advertisement, bill, car advertisement, car advertisement, car advertisement....ah, here they are. out his albums and goes back inside the house is watching ConchRob RectangleShorts with Otto ConchRob: Hey, Fat Rick! Why are you so fat? Fat Rick: I'm not fat, you jerk? I just have huge muscles! flexes Mark: Now that is quality entertainment. Otto: Yay, the albums are here! out the albums one by one. In order: Let It Be, Sticky Fingers, The Wall, Shout at the Devil, Back In Black, Master of Puppets, Abbey Road, Sticky Fingers (goof), and News of the World. Otto: AUGHHHH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING Danny: Uh...a Queen album? Otto: NO THAT...THING...GET IT AWAY!!!!!! runs to his room Mark: What was that all about? Danny: I have no idea. More coming soon! Characters *'Otto' *'Danny' *'Mark' *'Unnamed evil robot in Otto's nightmares' *'Queen members' Cameos *'Rober Peanutbuttercookie' *'Mayor Chip' Trivia, goofs, and references *This plot is also used in the Family Guy episode Killer Queen. *Otto's first nightmare is incredibly disturbing for a TV-Y7 show. *There are many references to Queen and popular music in general (including the song We Will Rock You being used in one scene.) *In the scene where Otto is looking at the albums, he pulls out Sticky Fingers by the Rolling Stones. Just before he pulls out News of the World, he pulls out Sticky Fingers again. *In one scene Mark is watching a parody of Spongebob Squarepants called "ConchRob RectangleShorts". *Most celebrity guests stars in this show are redesigned as cookies. The Queen members, however, were not redesigned (due to this being an early episode.) Gallery Traumatizedscene.jpg|a scene from the episode Category:Otto The Oreo Category:Episodes Category:Featherman Category:Thatstuff Category:Toonport Category:2015